


swain x lb oneshot ESP

by infinityennis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityennis/pseuds/infinityennis
Summary: inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86985541
Relationships: Emilia LeBlanc/Jericho Swain
Kudos: 1





	swain x lb oneshot ESP

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86985541

La batalla del Placidium es solo una de las muchas pesadillas que recurrentemente impiden dormir a Jericho Swain. Si bien es cierto ha trascendido muchas necesidades mortales, la poca sanidad y claridad que le quedan son unos de sus más preciados y bien protegidos recursos.

No es por decir que esté demente, ni de lejos. El lider de Noxus posee conocimiento y perspicacia solo igualados por su fuerza de voluntad, gracias a las cuales su visión de un Noxus mas fuerte y justo ha transformado el imperio para mejor.

Sin embargo, el hombre conocido como Swain sabe bien que su posición política, habilidades y hasta la mayor parte de su vida yacen en un precario control el cual inevitablemente siempre se esfuma cuando la Rosa Negra decide intervenir.

Es por eso que descubrir a su contraparte femenina, co-lider de la Trifarix, en sus aposentos mas privados ya no le infunde temor, solo una oscura resignación acompañada por la lúgubre esperanza de entrever el plan del que está a punto de ser parte antes de ser una vez más un simple títere.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, mi señor~" son las primeras palabras que ha escuchado de la hechicera pálida en mucho tiempo, pero los recuerdos siguen vivos como si fuera ayer la última vez que las oyó. Después de todo, cuando la maga conocida como LeBlanc se propone algo es porque en realidad ya lo ha conseguido.

"LeBlanc. ¿A que le debo el placer de esta inesperada visita?" dice, intentando mantener una actitud noble y formal, Swain.

"¿El placer? Solo me lo debes a mi." responde seductivamente la maga, acercándose sensualmente al hombre que claramente lucha una batalla perdida en su interior.

"¿Y si me rehuso?" tan solo despues de unos segundos perdido en la hipnótica figura de LeBlanc logra Swain preguntar, en un tono sombrio, sabiendo muy bien que este encuentro acabará de la misma manera que han acabado todos los anteriores.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te resistes" concluye la mujer más poderosa de Noxus tras lo cual, ya estando directamente en frente del General se agacha lentamente, recorriendo una uña por encima de su chaqueta, mágicamente manipulando el cierre a su paso, exponiendo su torso desnudo hasta llegar por fin a su apretado pantalón.

Sin embargo, antes de poder exponer sus contenidos, el hombre mas poderoso de Noxus la aparta enérgicamente, empujandola de vuelta a la cama en la que sigilosamente le esperaba y termina el trabajo que ella comenzó exponiendo su poderosa musculatura, claramente acentuada por su miembro innecesariamente grande.

Ante ello, la hechicera cómodamente hace desaparecer su ropa, solo manteniendo sus medias sabiendo enteramente que Swain tiene un punto debil por la seda fina, y abre sus piernas seductivamente, lista para recibir toda la fuerza del lider Noxiano dentro suyo. Swain no demora en hacer ello mismo, tomándola sin titubeos por la cadera, recostandose encima suyo y penetrándola con fuerza sobrehumana.

Intempestivamente su brazo demoniaco se conjura por el esfuerzo, dotándolo de una vitalidad que sería peligrosa para una simple mortal. Claramente la maga enfrente suyo no lo es, ya que solo atina a gemir sonidos más mágicos que físicos. Tras tantos encuentros, Swain ya sabe que los hechizos tántricos de LeBlanc no le presentan peligro alguno. Ella no requiere atacarlo cuando está vulnerable. Sus planes van mucho más profundo.

Las memorias de tantas veces en las que fue una marioneta para la Rosa Negra le inundan de furia, canalizándola en golpes cada vez más profundos y enérgicos en el vientre de LeBlanc, quien parece retorcerse de formas inhumanas que siempre le han proporcionado más placer de lo que ninguna otra mujer ha podido.

A pesar de todo ello, la embaucadora debajo suyo solo le devuelve una expresión de placer profundo y primal, una mirada que sin importar cuanto intente Swain jamás puede eliminar de su mente. Ella toma su sobrenatural brazo y lo posa sobre sus perfectos senos, levantándolos y frotándose en contra del demonio. Swain devuelve el gesto sin delicadeza alguna, desquitándose contra el cuerpo de la mujer que desearia odiar con toda su alma. Aún si no se lo admitiría a nadie, ni a sí mismo en caso ella lea sus pensamientos, Swain solo se siente realmente satisfecho en sus encuentros con ella.

Esto no es por decir que LeBlanc es la única con poderes sexuales, y es en este momento que Swain hace gala de los suyos propios. Moviendo su extremidad demoniaca ligeramente encima de su pecho, el lider Noxiano se concentra en el interior de la lider Noxiana, observándola fijamente con ojos rojizos y sobrehumanos hasta atraer de ella una luz sangrienta que pinta su torso entero. Él sabe bien que ella jamás le permitirá coleccionar su fragmento de alma, pero ser controlada mágicamente es una de las pocas cosas que LeBlanc solo puede conseguir de su peón más preciado.

Es este el momento que la maga disfruta más de sus usualmente violentos encuentros, cuando no solo es penetrada brutalmente por su verga sobrehumana, y no solo tiene al hombre mas poderoso de Noxus bajo su control y cuidado, sino que él tambien amenaza con robar su alma, causandole un dolor y placer indescriptibles que les hace imposibles a ambos durar mucho más tiempo.

El orgasmo siempre ha sido un tema delicado para ambos. Lejos de cualquier tipo de preocupación mundana por la procreación, Swain sabe que el semen de demonio es una materia muy preciada para la hechicera, y LeBlanc sabe que es en el momento del climax cuando Swain es realmente capaz de sobreponerse a sus limitaciones y robar un fragmento de su alma. Ambos tratan de demorarlo lo más posible, forzándose el uno a la otra a acabar antes, a demostrar debilidad. Ambos han hecho este baile muchas veces anteriormente. Ambos saben que es inutil, sin necesidad de decirlo tienen un acuerdo de mutua protección.

Es por ello que tras unos minutos de extremo y puro placer quasi-orgásmico ambos dejan de evitarlo al mismo tiempo, ella sollozando vulgarmente, siendo tomada por completo en cuerpo y alma... y él atrapado en una expresión sobrenatural, ojos ensangrentados, cuerpo mounstrosamente vigoroso, casi soltando una onda de energia alrededor suyo al momento de llenarla con su copiosa erupción. 

\---

"Y bien. ¿Ahora si te dignarías en decirme para qué me necesitas?"

Ella solo atina a reir.


End file.
